Lust
by rogue-x-men
Summary: Jean and Logan in a hotel room alone. What could possible happen? Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. The name Catriona isn't my character it's a friends. Please don't flame

After a long day of training Jean sighed happy to get out of her uniform, although she wished she could help out Scott, but that could wait. She looked at Logan who was also in his normal attire. "Are you ready?"

"I am, Red, but I'm not sure about the poor saps inside." He opened the door to the cafe, and held it for her. 

Jean went inside and whispered to him. "Try not to start any fights okay."

"I won't, but if one of them lays a hand on you..."

Jean smiled at Logan. "Just try to be good for me okay. If they touch me they can go outside the window, without you touching them." She said giving him a small wink.

"Okay, Red." He led her to his favorite table, and waited for a waitress to appear, which didn't take long. "Order whatever you need," he said to Jean, not even glancing at the menu himself.

Jean glanced over the menu. "Um.. I guess a chicken sandwich and a Pepsi."

"And I'll have my usual." He grinned as the waitress set the beer she   
already had on the table in front of him.

"Your usual?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Well, I guess you wouldn't be that hungry." Her mind sort of wonders towards Scott for some odd reason. The waitress put her Pepsi down and said her sandwich would be out in a few minutes.

"Don't worry, I don't just drink my lunch. But the kitchen takes longer to get my steak ready when they see me come in. How are things going for you?"

"Pretty good so far." Jean told him. "Catriona is flirting constantly with Scott."

"And how does that make you feel, Red?" He was looking at her intently now.

Jean sighed. "I don't know. Scott and I have been dating since Xavier put the X-Men together. We've never gone further then dating, I mean sure we've... and well I don't know what I feel." she sighs and takes a sip of her Pepsi. "I just wish I knew what happens between them   
when I'm not around."

"You're the second most powerful telepath on the planet. Why wonder?"

Jean sighed. "Logan you know I don't go into peoples mind without their permission. It's a complete invasion of their privacy."

Logan grinned at her. "Good, you still have your head on straight. Long as you keep that in mind, you'll still be one of the good guys. Not that you look anything like a guy." He leered again.

Jean smiled. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind." she said as her chicken arrived and she noticed they had brought out Logan's steak as well. When she looked at her chicken she saw a small note next to it. Opening it up was the waiters phone number.

Logan saw the slip of paper, and took a quick whiff, filing the smell for later. He started to eat, as if he were starving.

Jean looked at how Logan was eating and chuckled softly. "You'd think you haven't had anything to eat in days instead of just a couple of hours."

"It's the healing factor. Sometimes it seems to put my body into overdrive. Maybe I'm fighting something off. I don't know. You got enough there, Red?"  
Jean nodded. "It's enough. Thank you." She said smiling at him. Logan and Scott were so different from each other. Scott was more serious as was Logan was.. well not.

"You consider asking Scott for permission to look in his head, or has he ever asked you to do it?"

Jean nodded. "I have considered it, but I just can't come out and ask him if I can look into his head Logan. I'd have to have a good reason to, and I'm not very good at lying to him either. Or to anyone for that fact."

"Do you think you could help me at all with my problem? All the holes in my memory?" He was looking serious now.

Jean nodded. "Of course Logan. I'll do whatever I can to help you. you know I would." she took a bite of her sandwich and then a small sip of her Pepsi noticing some guys looking her way and decided to ignore them.

"Where and when?" He seemed to be getting nervous now, or maybe anxious was a better description.

"Um.. well." Jean said thinking for a few seconds. "Whenever you want to. If you want to go to the med lab and I'll put up my filing in process sign and we can do it there or um.. any place you can think of. Scott won't mind."

"Well, it probably wouldn't hurt to put it off for a little bit." He seemed to be getting more uncomfortable.

Jean nodded and looked at him noticing how uncomfortable he was getting. "Logan are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing, Red."

Jean looked at him. "Logan I know you. I don't have you in my head like Rogue used to when she touched you. I don't need that nor do I need to read your mind." She said softly so no one else would hear her. She also sensed those men staring at her earlier were doing a lot of whispering now.

"Look, it's nothing. Just forget I ever asked." Logan, too, was aware of the men, and tensed, this time in what Jean recognized as preparation to fight if needed.

Jean nodded not wanting to get Logan angry with her since she did like him. Her feelings have been mixed up ever since he told her that he loved her. "All right."

"You just about through? I think maybe we should move on before the local yokels try to start something they'll regret later."  
Jean nodded as they both stood and paid. Heading to the door the three men stood in their way. "Going someplace pretty lady?"  
"Yes home." Jean said  
"Awe come on babe, you just got here. Besides it's not like this little man can handle your needs."  
"I think he can handle them just fine."  
"Really?" One asked grabbing her arm. "All of them?"

Logan tensed, but, remembering Jean's words on the way in, didn't act just yet. If Jean was in real trouble, he would, but otherwise he's let her handle it herself.

Jean calmly pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Yes, all of them."  
The second guy chuckled softly stepping towards her, his gaze running up and down her body. "I don't believe you."  
"Then what do you want me to do? Prove it?"  
"Yea, right here and right now, prove that he's more of a man for you then we are and we'll back off."  
Jean glanced at Logan from the corner of her eye 'Logan please do not be upset for what I'm going to do.' She told him in his mind and his mind only. 'Although I do not think you would mind that much' She leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his.

Logan was startled for a moment, but then reacted, pulling her against him, and sending his tongue into her mouth as he intensified the kiss.

The three guys watched in disgust. "Get a room." One said leaving since they had lost their appetite.  
Jean feels his tongue enters her mouth as she couldn't shun him she entwined hers with his. Suddenly feeling bits of pain, sorrow, and love all at once as she regretfully breaks the kiss. "Um.. thanks." she said knowing her face was the same color as her hair.

"No problem, Red." He turned away for a moment so she could compose herself.  
Finally getting her face her natural color she put her hand on Logan's shoulder. "Come on let's go someplace and we can talk or whatever, I have a feeling Catriona's flirting with Scott and he's possibly flirting back but not as much"

"Sure. Should we take their suggestion, or do you want to head back to the mansion?"

Jean could feel herself wanting to blush again but kept it down. "Well, no point of really returning right now."

"Okay, there's a place about three blocks from here. Really polite, and not low class at all. The owner owes me from something I did for him."  
Jean nodded. "All right." she follows him out of the cafe. She only felt a little bit guilty for kissing him, but she had to admit he was good, maybe better then Scott.

Logan lead her to a surprisingly elegant hotel, where he was given the key to a suite. He led Jean in, pointedly staying in the sitting room, ignoring the adjoining bedroom.

"Wow Logan this place is amazing." Jean said looking around in shock as she sat down on the most comfortable bed she ever felt. "So what kind of favor did you do for him?

"Some gentlemen were trying to interest him in fire insurance. I suggested they look into health and life insurance. They found me to be the more persuasive salesman."

Jean giggled softly. "I'm sorry but I can't picture you as being an insurance sales man Logan.

"I just showed them four of my six best arguments, and let them know about the other two."

"Oh." Jean said smiling at Logan. "Thanks for going along with me in that diner, Logan, I just didn't want you to end up hurting the guys." she looked around. "Now what?"

"I don't know. Up to you, I guess." He wasn't looking at her.  
Jean sighed. "Logan come sit down next to me. I'll take a look and see if I can find out anything for you okay?"

"It's nothing, Red," he replied, but did as she said.

Jean smiled as Logan sits down his back facing her. He knew he had to face her for him to look into his mind but she also noticed how tensed he looked as well. slowly putting hr hands on his shoulders she slowly started to massage them

He jumped a little at her touch. "Do you know what you're doing, Red?" His voice was becoming husky.

Jean smiled. "Well you looked awfully tense thee Logan, I'd thought I'd help you out a bit. Anything else that needs massaged?"

"That depends on how far you're willing to go, Red."He wasn't meeting her eyes, afraid of what he might see there.  
Jean smiled as she turned Logan's face to meet his, her green eyes matching his blue eyes. "As far as I can to make you feel better Logan."

"What are you offering? The real thing, or just a tease?"

Jean blushed slightly and quickly recovered. "What do you think?" she asked moving in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Jeannie, I don't know what to think when you're around." His hands came up, pulling her to him, as he kissed her back, a little harder.

Jeans wraps her arms around him slipping her tongue into his mouth. She knew that he loved her, he had told her before, but she said her heart had belonged to Scott, now she wasn't so sure.

Logan moaned as she responded, and his hands started to move hesitantly to her clothes, waiting for her to stop him.

To her utter surprise Jean didn't stop him. Sure she's had sex with Scott before, but never before with Logan. Not because of what to see if he was different from Scott, but the feeling of need. Catriona's been keeping Scott away from her since she arrived at the Institute.   
Jean returned a soft moan as her fingers glided through his hair

The door whooshed to the Danger Room open as Scott emerged. He took off his visor and clinched his eyes shut as he switched to his shades. He headed back to towards his room. As he searched the drawers for a change of clothes, he noticed the picture of he and Jean on the dresser. It was a picture of them after their vacation it was there that they established their link. They were both happy, but now he wasn't so sure, especially now. It had been a while since she and Logan had left for lunch. ~Jean? Where are you?~

Jean had quickly broke the kiss hearing Scott in her mind. "Oh god.." she said quietly. 'Scott, I'm in this place with Logan right now. Some guys at the diner tried to start a fight so we're here until they clear out.'

Scott tensed at the mention of Logan. He instinctively didn't trust the man. Scott knew that Jean was attracted to Logan, but he perhaps was naive to its degree. Before Scott could start and speculate where they were, but something seemed astray. Logan would have jumped at the chance to fight those men. Scott answered, 'Tell me where you are and I'll come get you.'

Jean glanced at Logan. 'It's okay Scott. I don't want these guys to hurt you. We should be back soon I promise.' Half of her wanted to be near Scott and the other half wished she hadn't stopped kissing Logan.

Logan's hands had started to move under her shirt, but he hesitated when she pulled away from the kiss.

Noticing how Scott wasn't answering her she looked at Logan. "Sorry Scott was worried about where I was." She told him feeling extremely guilty since she had enjoyed his kiss a lot and was hoping they could continue but didn't say anything.

And...?" Logan was looking at her, his hands still resting against her ass, fingers closing on the hem of her top.

"And he wanted to come and get me but I told him I was fine." Jean said her hand resting on his arm. "Logan... I'm.... sorry I broke the kiss." she blushed and looks away

"Well, you can do one of two things about that. Get off, or get back to what you were doing."

Jean smiled at him looking up. "Well, I was enjoying before Scott contacted me." she kissed him passionately.

Logan returned the kiss, with the wild ferocity of the animal that was his namesake. His hands returned to their task slowly pulling her top up her back, sliding over it as they went.

Jean had let out a soft moan letting her fingers run throw his hair and caressing his face softly. she moved fingers down a bit to his chest which was still covered by his shirt.

Logan moaned into her mouth, as he brought her shirt up to mid-back, then brought his hands under her, lifting her away from his chest, giving her easy access to the buttons of his shirt. As he did so, his hands brushed against her bra, and it's contents.

She moaned slightly as his hands brushed against her breasts. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

He held her up as she finished the job, his hands slowly inching up her body until he was holding her sides with his palms gently cupping the sides of her breasts.

Jean slid off his shirt and kissed him again deepening it this time. He tasted sweet like honey almost  
His shirt out of the way, Logan pulled Jean's up as far as he could, then lowered her until their bodies were touching once more, kissing her as his hands roamed over her back.

Jean moaned softly in his mouth putting her arms around his neck.

Logan's hands slowly sought out the clasp of her bra. He gave her a questioning look as they began to work it open.

Jean looked at him and sees his expression and nods softly for him to continue. Her fingers slowly touching his bare chest

Logan worked her bra open, and helped her sit up as he eased it forward and up, revealing her breasts to him for the first time. For a moment, all he could do was stare, then he slowly reached out, and gently brushed one gnarled finger across her left nipple. "Red..."

Jean moaned slightly at his touch. "Logan we both need this."

"I don't want to hurt you, Jeannie." He gently cupped her breast, then brought his mouth to the nipple, gently sucking.

Jean let out another moan. "Logan, you know I trust you." She said running her fingers over his nipples.

"How far? All the way?" he pulled her down to lie on top of him again, his mouth hungrily seeking hers, his hands tangled in her hair as her nipples seemed to burn a pair of holes in his chest.

Jean runs her fingers throw his hair deepening the kiss 'sounds good to me' she said in his head not wanting to break the kiss

His hands move down her body, reaching for her waistband, as his tongue tries to locate her tonsils. 'Me too, Red, but I wasn't sure about you. You're the beauty, I'm the beast.'

'Not much of a beast if you ask me' She told him feeling his tongue go further into her mouth

"Red, you don't know how hard I'm working not to just rip your clothes from your body. There's a lot more of the wild animal in me than most people can allow themselves to see." His hands closed on her remaining clothes, and started to draw them down her legs.  
She smiles as their kissing resumes moving her hands down to help him with her remaining clothing using her legs the rest of the way

Logan rolls them so that he is on top, and runs his hands over Jean's body.

Jean giggled slightly. She moved her hands down his body to the buckle of his pants and undoing them. 'It's only fair don't you think?' she asked him

"Of course, Red." He sat up to make it easier for her.

Jean finished unbuckling him and unzipped his pants. "Stand up please."

"Anything you say, Red." Logan followed her instructions, his hands reluctantly leaving her body for the moment.

Jean unzips his pants slowly tugging them off of his body down to his ankles for him to step out of them.

Logan steps out of the pants, his erect cock making a distinct bulge in his boxers, then lowers himself onto her once more, and rolls them so that she is on top.

Jean kisses him passionately. "Logan did you want too... you know?"

"Yes." He returned the kiss, his hands roaming her body, seeking out her sensitive places, trying to build her passion.

Jean moans in the kiss as she feels his hands roam her body. Deciding to do the same she moved her hands down the sides of his arms to his chest to his boxers

She could feel him pushing against the confines of the boxers, as he moaned at her touch, deepening the kiss. "Now?" he thought at her.

Jean nods "Yes now please Logan." She says lifting her head to kiss him softly on his lips

Logan reached down, and slowly slid his boxers off, his erect manhood springing to attention.

Jean's eyes widened slightly noticing it was bigger then Scott's. She leans back on the bed

Logan slowly moves over her, his lips seeking hers, then trailing down to her nipples.

Jean lets out a small whimper as his lips left her which quickly turned into a soft moan as his lips were at her erect nipples.

Logan slowly guided himself to her entrance, and began to ease inside.

She moans softy as he slowly eases himself inside of her. It felt wonderful.

Carefully, not wanting to chance hurting her, he begins to move, as his lips seek hers once more, and one hand seeks for her left breast.

Jean had returned the kiss allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth. She moaned gently as he touched her breast. Her thrusts soon met with his.

Logan gradually picked up the pace, still trying to be gentle, holding back. He didn't want to ruin things.

Jean moaned softly as she went to match with his pace

Logan tried to keep things slow and steady, but as Jean met him, he began to move more rapidly and forcefully. Inside, the animal was clawing to get out, trying to drive him over the edge, and it was starting to win...  
Jean let out a louder moan as he started to let it all out. Soon enough she couldn't keep up with his thrusts and was close to her first climax  
Logan kept increasing the pace and force of his thrusts, approaching a climax, but not there yet. He could sense that Jean was close as well.

"Mmmm... Logan" she moaned wrapped her arms around him and pulled him   
into a long passionate kiss

He kissed her back, his arms locking around her, his hips still pumping furiously.

She moans getting closer and closer with each of his thrusts. She slips her tongue into his mouth.  
He meets it with his own, and as the kiss continues, his pace increases even more, his fingers beginning to flex on her back, and a growl beginning deep in his throat.

She moans deeply into his mouth. She manages to some-what keep up as she was seconds away from cumming.

His growl intensifies, and his fingers are now stiffening as he nears his own climax. He pumps even more furiously, no thought given to holding back now, only the attempt to provide and receive pleasure.  
She moans loudly as she cums onto his cock. Feeling great sensation throughout her body.

The sensation of her spasming around him drove him over the edge to his own climax, as he let out a loud yell, before collapsing on top of her.

Jean panted heavily as her arms were still wrapped around Logan with him still inside of her.

Logan stirred after a moment. "I'm sorry, Jeanie," he said.

Jean looked at him and kissed him softly. "Logan you have nothing to be sorry about. nothing at all."

"I lost control. I could have hurt you." He rolled off to the side.

Jean brushed a strand of her red hair out of her green eyes. "But Logan you didn't hurt me. And to tell you the truth it was the best I've ever had."

"Thanks for the flattery, Red. You going to have trouble with Scott over this?"

"Don't worry about it Logan. I'll handle Scott. I promise." She said laying on her side and put one arm around him.

He turned to face her, one hand going over her hip, while the other moved to cup one of her breasts. "Thanks, Jeanie, for all of this."

Jean smiled and kissed him lightly. "Think nothing of it Logan."

"How can I, when I have yearned for this moment since the first time I saw you."  
Jean blushed. "And I always thought you had the tiniest crush on Ororo."  
"Never. Only you." He smiled lopsidedly at her, and his thumb gently brushed her nipple.

Jean moaned slightly and smirked at him. "You tease."

"I ain't teasin', Red." He grinned at her, showing his teeth.

Jean laughed. "Sure you aren't." She said moving her hand slowly down his chest.

"Is that a challenge?" He grinned again, caressing her nipple and hip. "`Cause I'm the best there is at what I do."  
Jean smiled her hand roaming lower to his cock. "Yes that is true,"

At her touch, it stirred from semi-hard to fully erect once more. His hands began to move over her body, seeking to elicit the equivalent response.

Jean moaned softly as she moved closer to Logan and kissed him full on the mouth.

Logan returned the kiss, his arms going around her to pull her to him as he rolled onto his back.

Jean moaned softly as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Logan responded with his own tongue, and his hands moving over her back, trying to bring this beauty as much pleasure as she was giving him.

She moaned running her hands down his bare chest once again to his hardened cock. she massaged it gently in her hands.

Logan groaned as her hands moved over his cock. "Jeanie..." His hands sought her breasts.

"God Logan..." she moaned softly.

He pulled her down to where his lips could close on her breast, sucking on it, as his hand caressed its mate.

She let out a sighing moan of how good his mouth felt on her body. "Please don't stop." she told him as she kept massaging his cock.

`I won't if you won't' he thought at her, moaning into her breast as his cock began to jerk slightly in her hands.

'Deal' she told him as she moaned massaging his cock faster and wanting him inside of her. 'Logan..'

Logan groaned in response. 'Jeanie...'

Jean massage it faster 'Logan please come inside me'

'If that's what you want, Red, you'd better let me in soon.'

Jean nodded sliding hit hardened cock into her wet clit.

Logan moaned as she engulfed him, and began thrusting his hips upward, trying hard to make sure that she wouldn't be left behind.  
she moves up and down starting out slowly on his cock to get used to it all over again and quickens her pace.

Logan groans, and reaches up to cup her breasts.

Jean moans softly 'Logan this feels so good.'

"You have no idea how I feel, Jeanie." He caresses her, inside and out, savoring each sensation.

She increases her speed and rhythm while rocking on him.

He closes his eyes for a moment, simply allowing himself to feel and smell her, trying to imprint this time on all of his senses, afraid it will never happen again. Afraid he will forget again...

Jean moans softly a she continued what she was doing.

Logan opens his eyes once more, taking in the beauty above him, almost not believing it is true. His hands roam her body, trying to drive her to a peak.

As Logan's hands roamed her body her climax closened. She was unsure of how close he was getting. not wanting to cum until he did.

Logan sensed her trying to hold back. "Jeanie, let go. I'll be fine."

Jean nods. "All right Logan." she moans cumming on his cock.

Logan groaned as she spasmed around him, and rode out her orgasm. When it was done, he pulled her down to him, and rolled over, now setting a fairly rapid pace.

Jean moaned as he thrusted into her quickly.  
Logan continued to pump, as he kissed Jean, trying to merge them into one being.

Jean returned the kiss thrusting again him so they were soon moving in total rhythm.

Logan closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feel and smell of this woman, hoping that she was nearing another climax, as he was.

Jean slips her tongue into his mouth entwining it with his own closing in on her second climax that time her third or fourth in total she lost count.

Logan finally breaks the kiss, and lets out another howl, as he climaxes once more.

Jean climaxes once again when he did panting heavily once it stopped.

Slowly, reluctantly, Logan rolled off of her once more, lying facing her on the bed.

She smiles at him. "Logan why doesn't this feel wrong at all?"

"Don't know, Jeanie. Don't know why I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the first time I saw you. Don't know what you see in a crude runt like me. Don't know anything..."

Jean put her fingers to Logan's lips. "Hush, no more bad talking yourself okay. I like you for you Logan. And your not a crude runt, your just perfect." she kisses him.

"Red, I don't know what planet you're on now," Logan says as he finally breaks the kiss, "but it isn't this one. I know what I am, and I know what you are, and there's no way I deserve a lady like you."

"Logan the only thing different about us is our sex and our mutant powers. Nothing else matters to me and you know that." she tells him.

"Jeanie, I'm a man without a past. Worse, a man who doesn't know his past. And you deserve better than that."

"Logan if I wanted someone better I'd be with him right now instead of you. I wouldn't have slept twice with you then either." Jean said.

"Jeanie, I thank you for what you've done. But I can't let my past catch up with you. Especially when it can blindside us."

"Logan if you work with the professor and myself we can help you rediscover your past if you wish" She tells him

"I can't ask you to go rummaging around in my head. I don't know what's in there, but I'm fairly certain some of it is really nasty."

Jean smiles softly. "Afraid I might like what I see?" She runs her fingers through his hair.

"Nah, you're not the type. What Charlie told us about your powers manifesting tells me that. I'm afraid you'll find something that will sicken you. Jeanie, don't put yourself in line for that."  
"Logan when have you known me to back down ever?" Jean asked him one hand playing with his hair and the other moving slowly down his chest as she licked it softly.

"Never. You redheads can be too damn stubborn for your own good." He moaned as she licked his chest. "I don't think I've got a third session in me right now." His hands wove into her hair.

Jean smirks looking up at him. "Coming from someone who has a healing ability. I find that very hard to believe."

"Even my healing factor takes some time, and you've strained it mightily already. Later, if there is a later." He pulls her up to kiss her.

"There will be." she says returning the kiss and slowly broke it. "Do we return yet?"

"Sounds good to me" Logan said. "Not really wanting one-eye to blast me into oblivion right now."

The End


End file.
